Fire
by konako
Summary: Snow and Red sit at the fireplace of their cabin and comment on a separation.


**Title: **Small Talk

**Pairing:** Red Snow

**Summary: **Snow and Red sit at the fireplace of their cabin and comment on a separation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Once Upon A Time.

**NOTE: **I translated this one from portuguese because apparently second person perspective is only delicious in english, so? also, remember this is not my first language so please forgive me if i sound dumb

* * *

You were sitting on the carpet, on the center of the humble cabin, listening to the noises of the night and the quiet chirping of the crickets. The fire crackled behind you, breaking the steady rhythm of Red's breathing on your ear.

You sat in between her legs, resting on her chest, wrapped on her long red cloak.

It was strong habit cuddling her when the winter came. Because even with the fire lighting up your little house and bringing a pleasant temperature to inside the walls, it was always Red's warmth that would warm you up. Her skin was hotter than normal, and for that you owed the wolf inside of her. You were never more grateful for this trait.

Her breathing, though, managed to be colder. She blew on your neck, unaware of doing it, and you would shake. Not out of cold. Never out of cold.

"Granny's asked me to come back to the village. She said the hunters have gone away"

You knew your happiness wouldn't last for much longer.

Even if it was an _unexpected tiny paradise_ having her with you at that little cabin, it was true that neither you nor Red really belonged to that place. Yours was as a Queen; and Red needed to get back to her family. At least, what was left of her family.

You imagine she must be missing her grandmother. Especially after what happened to her mother.

"I've told you: I don't mind coming back." You answer in a sleepy voice. Being so close to her brought you such serenity it was hard staying awake or alert. "But I can't draw any attention. _She_ is looking for me"

"I know. I wouldn't risk your safety." You hear a powerful and gallant tone on her voice. You don't see her face, but you can picture a serious, but peaceful expression. Red sounds truthful as ever, and that loyal and heroic spirit of hers warms your heart.

You know she tells the truth. She would never risk you safety.

"But if you need to go back..." You try and be as nice to her as she is to you. It's selfish - you know it - to want her just for you. Granny needs her more than a simple_ egg thief._ You need to accept that.

"Granny is all by herself there. I don't want her to get hurt." Red sounds slightly insecure now. Her strong stance now giving in away to her concern. She is adorable.

"I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself." You make sure to point out in your tone that you're merely kidding: Granny can take care of herself, obviously, but that isn't a reason to just abandon her. You want to make it clear that you understand Red's tension.

"She can, I don't doubt that. But..." Red's voice fades until it disappears into the sound of the fire on the background. She is submerse in her thoughts, and you can't help but think she seems a bit sad.

Without thinking, you slowing turn on her lap. Your body laid back puts you close enough to Red so that she has to move away to see your face.

You look her in the eyes, and you can see the green orbs swirling with a mix of emotions. One of which - you don't miss it - enlarges her pupils. And you know exactly what hides behind it.

"Hey, Red." You reach for her hands. You don't know which one is paler. "If you want to go, it's okay. I know you miss your grandmother. You _deserve_ to go back. Don't stay away from her because of me." While you speak, in the calmest voice you can find, you watch her face gain a light worried tone; Her eyes more colorful as they inspect yours. She tightens her lips and you can't avoid looking at them a little longer.

"Don't say something like that, Snow. I wouldn't leave you."

You remember saying the same thing to her, not too long ago. The easiness with which the words left her mouth rejoices you: They don't carry any doubt. You don't remember having someone so devote to you before.

Blushing, you lean on her, hiding your face in the curve of her neck. You feel Red's brief sigh tickle your skin . The way her hands, still held by yours, press together.

"You're my best friend" You murmur against her shoulder, so low you barely hear it. But you know Red understood you, as between the couple of seconds, she lowers her face and brings her lips close to your ear.

A shiver runs down your spine and she hasn't even uttered a word.

"You're mine too. I can't say how glad I am that I caught you stealing our eggs." Her voice is humorous, and you laugh, despite your nerves.

She makes you feel comfortable. Yet, at the same time, she wraps you in this _primal_ aura. You feel it's something visceral of Red, that clean presence of pure instinct, with no great reservations. It took you some time to get used to her uncommonly wild vibrations. At first - you admit - it was honestly intimidating, but today you see yourself attached to this characteristic. It makes Red so radiating. So trustworthy.

You laugh again to dissipate your more intimate thoughts.

"I'll make sure to steal more often, then." You still haven't moved your head from her shoulder, neither you feel the need to. This hug was so comfortable and inviting moving a single muscle seemed like too much effort.

"You were lucky it wasn't Granny who caught you. I doubt we would have met under good circumstances."

"But we would still have met." You insist.

It surprises you when you feel the weight of Red's head on yours, leaning on you. Her hands, previously covered by yours, now free themselves from your grip to caress your fingers gently. A touch so light and little it could have been gone unnoticed by Red herself, always so kind - but they take giant proportions on your skin.

The silence break seems to linger the gesture, making it move slower as the seconds pass by.

"Do you believe in destiny, Snow?" You feel her voice drop a few octaves, so close to your ear. She also talks lower, respecting your human hearing; but not keeping the words from vibrating against your face. You couldn't possibly be closer to her. "That they say that, no matter what you do, your fate is sealed?" Her question leaves you to think of what she may be feeling. The deep tone of her voice tells you to answer carefully. You already know what to say.

"Maybe not something so extreme. But I believe some things are meant to happen, independently of what we choose to do. The rest, we can control our destiny." You answer with a subtle voice and a few seconds of silence accompany your breathing until Red giggles slightly in your ear. Her shoulders shake your head and force you to emerge from the hug.

You arch your neck to look her in the eyes once more.

"What are you laughing about?" You didn't plan to sound offended. But it doesn't last long, as that bright smile of Red's warms you up inside again.

"Nothing. I just think it must be true. This of some things being inevitable, I mean. I'm glad they are." In the movement of your eyes you two make contact, and you read on her face that she talks about _you. _It's your turn to smile. "So it probably is okay, if I go back to see Granny."

"Of course it is!" You add insistent to your voice, pushing Red's arm back with your free hand. She barely tilts, completely grounded around you. "You don't have to believe in destiny to know that we're going to see each other again." Even though you understand Red's concern, it is gratifying to see how dear your presence is. If she was willing to associate you _to her destiny_, your friendship must be much valuable to her.

"I just don't want to take any chances. You're expert on running, after all." She pulls your hands, that until the moment she still caressed. Her playful face doesn't hide the intensity in her eyes, clearly hungrier.

"And you are an expert on _finding_." You put your face close to hers, your lips touching the air of her breathing. She doesn't move back this time. Her eyes glowing with a shade far from green as they shamelessly stare at your mouth. "Don't worry" You whisper into her lips, "You won't lose me. One way or another, we're find each other again"

She chuckles briefly, smiling with a corner of her mouth. You see, at a glance, her eyes darken alongside her thoughts.

"So I hope"

She whispers, before reducing the distance and kissing your lips.


End file.
